huelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Tirell Stormcrackle
"Don't even think of messing with me, pal. I'm the toughest guy around here and I've got the powers to prove it." ~ Tirell Tirell Stormcrackle is a recurring character in Hueland Academy. He is one of the students in Class 3. Description Color Palette #c79529 #b3932e #876f19 #4c4804 #1c1505 Tirell is a tough-looking young man whose style mimics that of a stereotypical Japanese delinquent. His hair is shaped like a thunderbolt, meant to resemble the pompadour hairstyle. His facial structure is thin with lightning bolt markings on his cheeks. He typically wears triangular shades, an olive green vest underneath a sleeveless waistcoat with an electric motif shared with his pants. His skin is yellow due to it containing a pigment which generates electricity. The pigments on Tirell's skin produces electrical energy. By focusing his energy on one of his own body parts, he can use that part to release electricity, whether by covering it in static electricity or firing a beam of lightning. Tirell also generates Dark Energy within his body which manifests whenever he becomes determined or emotional. The Dark Energy combines with his stored electricity to make it more powerful and destructive. However, there is a downside to Tirell's combined power: too much Dark Energy will cause his powers to become unstoppably destructive and may even cause harm to himself both physically and mentally. Life before joining the Academy Tirell was raised in the streets of Carnwell, the Dark-element capital. When he was a child, he watched his parents being murdered a gang leader for not paying debts, so he was taken to the town's orphanage. He literally fought for his life against the tougher orphans, while being reinforced with the town's philosophy that strength and intimidation are neccessary in order to survive. During his teenage years, he formed a loyal alliance with Sylvia Harmsway and Blatt Roachcrawl and the three have been inseparable friends. Eventually, all three were all given invitations to start schooling in Hueland Academy in order to get a better education (and save their lives from Carnwell's anarchy). Personality Tirell is a callous and arrogant bully, always compelled to insult people without a second thought or zap them with his electricity. He hates being seen as weak, so he tries to establish a reputation as an intimidating thug and feels contempt to any form of affection. Tirell believes that tough and menacing behavior is the only way to survive, due to his upbringing and the general philosophy enforced by Carnwell. He fell in love with fellow Carnwellian Sylvia due to her being considered attractive by Carnwellian standards, though he is starting to genuinely warm up to other people he considers weaker even if he doesn't admit it. Relationships Class 3 classmates Tirell bullies a majority of his classmates, except for Sylvia whom is his best friend, Ace due to him being too charismatic for the bullying to work on him and Patrick, Apollo and Vishaila due to them have enough willpower to resist his actions. Some of his classmates end up breaking down into tears because of his bullying, which causes him to let his guard down, suggesting that he isn't as callous as he presents himself. When Tirell goes to sleep, his classmates have a tendency to recharge their phones and electronic devices by plugging them into Tirell's skin to his electric powers can charge their batteries. They make sure to unplug their devices before he wakes up (luckily, he is a heavy sleeper) since he can break them by overcharging them with dark electricity, as Keikaku found out the hard way. Trivia * Tirell was originally created as a proposal for unused typings as of the seventh generation of Pokémon, being the combination of the Electric and Dark types. This typing became canon with the release of Morpeko.